Kami'en's View
by ImmortalJabberwockyGal
Summary: Kami'en is going to be the first Goyl husband to a human wife. Amalia of Austry, her name as dull as her face, they say. But when the two meet, something unimaginable sparks between them and their differences are forgotten. Forever.
1. Traveling Train of Thought

**Hello! This is my first story and take on Cornelia Funke's "Reckless." Of course, I do not own any of her work, I'm just reshaping the story. This version shows Kami'en's side of things and is a little different. Anyways, wish me good luck! :) (Rated M since it contains not very serious adult scenes and swears. Later on however, I WILL start putting more mature scenes in. You have been warned.)**

Sunlight poured through the train car window, waking Kami'en. His personal guard, Hentzau, was near him as always, being alert as ever. Still though, Kami'en noticed how his shoulders slouched and his eyelids were being weighed down by fatigue. As Kami'en stretched, Hentzau looked down and clearly whispered,

"Good Morning."

Kami'en nodded back, being polite and stood up. His forehead clearly scrunched up from exhaustion, having not slept in 2 weeks, while most Goyl didn't need sleep until after 1 week instead. The rest he had just taken was very appreciated. Fiery petrified flames danced around on his skin, one of the perks or disadvantages (depending on the Goyl) of having carnelian skin.

"Where is my suit?" he grumbled, still a little groggy.

Immediately, Hentzau called for a maid, telling them to fetch the best clothes they could find for the King. He was, after all, going to be the first Goyl to have a human bride. As the human maid walked away, she almost fell, the train car bouncing back and forth as the cause even though Hentzau and Kami'en barely noticed.

"So..."

Hentzau mumbled, slightly nervous of the upcoming events.

"So?"

Kami'en countered back.

"You are set to marry in the heart of the enemies' capital and our men are more than half a day away!"

Hentzau retorted, the nervousness suddenly flowing out of him like a river. But Kami'en just shrugged, as only one could who had half of the world in his palm. After what seemed like forever, he finally spoke back.

"If I go without my men, it will seem that I have my trust in the Empress. Not to mention, I won't be hiding behind my guards, like a little girl hides behind her mother." he mocked.

Hentzau said nothing, the right words just not appearing in his head at the moment.

"You see? I'm right." As Kami'en said this, his already fiery carnelian skin seemed to flare.

Hentzau stared at the ground, wondering when the maid would get back so he wouldn't have to endure this awkward silence. As he waited, he noticed his stony brown jasper face staring right back at him with those piercing, yellow eyes. _I may not have a lot of patience, but I am quite handsome._ Sure, not a lot of people noticed him being the King's Bloodhound and all, but he was a slight fox. He was everything a Goyl or human could want; Tall, charming, smart, loyal, a good fighter, and best of all, not so attractive other women would go looking for trouble when it came to him. Or at least, that's what he thought.

What seemed like forever and then some, the maid returned, her scuttling feet making her appearance more than her actual presence. Any Goyl could have heard her noisy movements before she even opened the door and some humans as well, if they were lucky. Hentzau was not in the mood for any annoying sounds, like the maid's breathing. The large intakes of breath, only for each gust of wind to be pushed out the human's delicate windpipe. But, at least he tolerated it somewhat. As soon as he was handed a suit and some other clothes, he growled at the servant, making her yelp and scuttle away once again. Kami'en sighed, opening his eyes. He was never aware of closing them. One eyelid slowly raised to reveal the golden iris underneath while the other eyelid popped open, another startling and stabbing golden iris under it, too. His hand brushed over his head, smoothing his stony hair and he stood up, taking the clothes surprisingly gently from the other Goyl. Right there and then, he told himself

"One kingdom at a time Kami'en, one kingdom at a time."

 **This is a start. I'm not finished, of course (at least I hope not). I just want to see what people think of it and if it's good, I'll keep adding onto it. Please review! I want to know what I'm doing wrong or right. :)**


	2. Knock Knock

**Cranking out Chapter 2 after centuries. Slight writer's block, huh? Oh, I'm also going to be doing different POV in the future for different characters. Wish me luck, I'm gonna need a heaping pile of it.**

Kami'en's breathing slowed after getting off the train. The metal beast had somewhat always bothered him. He was grateful he would have to ride to town from the train stop and from the looks of it, so was Hentzau. They both mounted ivory stallions, a gift from the Empress herself due to his impending arrival for the wedding. He wore the gray uniform of the Goyl even now, having turned down the suit Hentzau had offered him earlier after a second glance. Hentzau wore a fancier version of his usual Bloodhound uniform, a gray vest with a black lining. It fit his figure handsomely, Kami'en joking about how the ladies at court would fall head over heels for Hentzau's body, but not his face. Both their pants were standard human dress pants as well. They wanted to make a good impression even if the wedding wasn't today. Word from his spies told him the Empress wasn't planning anything sly for the wedding. He also learned of some of Amalia's interests. A smirk graced his lips after learning her favorite color was red and that she had high standards for basically everything. Fashion, furniture, servants, you name it. The girl wouldn't take anything that she deemed below her. Kami'en wondered how that would work out once she went underground with him back to his homeland. He would teach her not to be such a spoiled brat although they had much to offer in the Goyl kingdom.

Time seemed like nothing. The stallions they rode were very well-mannered and knew where they were going. He noticed how some doughskins recognized him from the spreading rumors around the city, their soft mouths turned in anger, hatred, or curiosity. When he dismounted, the guide that he had previously hired pointed toward the castle as if it were the most beautiful thing in existence. It was a classic castle, made with dark bricks that were slowly weathering away as a result of time. While there was no moat, a great wall installed with black iron wrought gates kept out intruders. The wall was accompanied with Austrian guards, their silver armor glinting under the sunlight that the Goyl resented. One large watchtower on the castle's right side was completely engulfed by vines with a classic window at the top. The castle also offered four towers, which meant four or more main chambers and smaller ones at the base. Kami'en's eyes roamed over the castle, glimpsing just the slightest hint of an elaborate garden in the south-east wing. He saw movement behind the window on the watchtower in the castle too, but wasn't deeply concerned.

Their guide's job was over and he was rewarded with three gold coins. The few guards that were with Kami'en started to swarm around him and Hentzau, forming a protective barrier made of colored stone. "No, no." Kami'en called them off as the gates to the castle silently opened. A dwarf greeted them, saying, "Welcome, Your Majesty. I'm servant Dogsworth. Follow me and I'll show you and your companions to your holding chambers." Hentzau had to hold back from sniggering. _'Who has a servant named Dogsworth?'_ The dwarf bowed deeply, ushering them urgently in before the common people could say or do anything. The plan was that the wedding be soon, in at least a week. Kami'en followed the dwarf with ease, his long and strong strides able to overpower servant Cogsworth's short ones. Dogsworth traversed through the court, lords and ladies gawking at the arriving group. They simply passed through, some onyx and jasper Goyl soldiers eyeing the ladies in their pompous royal dresses. Of course, they refused going near the left side of the court due to a grand fountain. Their fear of water was one of the few things that held the Goyl race back. Only when they got through the court did they officially enter the castle. Dogsworth and other servants that had popped up out of nowhere opened the doors for the Goyl, their small hands pulling back the large ancient doors with hidden strength.


End file.
